


A Shelter For Spirits

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Pnat Apocalypse AU [1]
Category: Paranatural - Fandom
Genre: Dead Dad Puckett, Everything said from Max's pov, Max is a good mom lol, Max is really friendly with spirits, Medium Max, Post Apocalyptic AU, Scrap Dragon is a she, Spirit Tamer Max, This is something I have been thinking ever since I have seen Zack's version of Medium Max, Vampire Cody Jones, Witch Lisa, spirits like Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: welp i officially screwed myself over because i have other things to write instead i am constantly coming up with new ideas.Post Apocalyptic AU featuring Medium!Spirit Tamer!Max and the acknowledgement of other supernatural beings like Vampires and Witches.(Lisa and Cody)Max Puckett travels around with the Ghost Train along with his sister and other spirits who are in need of help.Also angst because a lot of death has happened. And normal people can interact with spirits and ghosts too now so that's bound to be a trigger for one hell of a shitshow.This is a one chapter snippet because like I said before I have too many things I am stressing over already.Even though they probably suck. But like my username said I am writing mostly for my own entertainment and just because other people don't like my work doesn't mean I won't continue them when I feel like it.





	A Shelter For Spirits

Your name is Maxwell. Maxwell Puckett.

You're commonly been nicknamed by spirits, spectrals and humans as 'The Conductor', but you have other nicknames as well.

'Tamer’, you were first called that after you had managed to befriend the Ghost Train.

You were offended by that title, but you can’t stop rumors from spreading, so he was stuck with that nickname. Some obnoxious spectrals, and sometimes too naive humans call him that.

None of the spirits you pick up are yours. They were their own. Unless they were causing trouble while in his care you had no say in their actions. 

You find it a relief whenever you found a spectral that would be a match for them, and it wasn’t just because you had one less burden in your hands. Spirits need a spectral, and spectrals need a spirit to survive these days. 

Humans had become a threat the moment the whole world started to see the other side of the world. 

…….

You wish that had never happened.

You hear Scrap Dragon groan beneath your feet with its massive metallic body made of junk, keeping up with he Ghost Train by slithering through the ground.

You mentally apologize from the top of his head which you had the privilege to perch on. Scrappy never liked it when you had bad thoughts, they irritate her immensely.

Oh yeah, you forgot to mention you were also known as the ‘Magnet Medium’. 

As to how you leaped from being tool-user to a medium…. Well, desperate times. 

Anyways, onto the other names you are called….

Ah yes, ‘Puckett’ by Isaac, the ‘Thunder God’, who is also a traveling Nomad like you are. You haven’t seen Isaac for a very long time, and you hope to never do so. It’s usually tense whenever it’s between the two of you. You wish things have been different, that Isaac stopped isolating himself, but no matter what you do you can’t seem to do that.

Isaac is one of your many regrets.

Though Johnny, the Jang, Zoey and PJ along with the other spirits that used to invest your home would be quick to deny that.

To them you were ‘Max’, ‘Mux’, and sometimes ‘Maxwell’. 

To you, them and the spirits are all you have left.

You breathed out through all of your three mouth as all six of your red and blue eyes stared off into the distance.

Your grown out hair blew backwards with the speed your spirit was going, the long trench coat that you had became your signature clothing bellowing behind you.

In the first year of the apocalypse, it had served to be big enough to cover both you and Zoey from harsh weather. Now you had grown into the black clothing. 

You had lost your cap a long time ago. You weren’t interested in hiding your face anyways though. 

But perhaps the trench coat could have come with a hoodie, would have at least prevented your face from getting cold quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> so if anyone else has thought about this before, please let us discuss this together.


End file.
